


Falling

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Whumptober 2019 [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Loki can't remember what it feels like to have his feet on solid ground





	Falling

He was falling, falling and falling and falling. It had been so long he forgot what solid ground felt like under his feet.

“Brother!”

The voices have gotten louder, more insistent that he listen to them.

But it wasn’t real. He knew that. There was no way Thor would be anywhere near here, in his fall from the Bifrost.

“Loki, please. You must listen to me. You are safe now.”

Loki couldn’t listen, he knew that if he did, a new form of torture would be unleashed upon him from the shadows that covered the darkness beneath the Bifrost.

“Loki!”

Loki just ignored the voice that he couldn’t allow himself to believe to be his brother.

* * *

Thor had never felt this helpless.

He spent every moment that he wasn’t required on the battle or training fields at his brother’s bedside, calling out and trying to reach the brother who had fallen into the gap between the realms in order to escape from him.

He didn’t know what to do as he sat at his brother’s bedside, hearing him cry out in anguish that Thor could do nothing to assuage. Thor’s heart rent in two as he tried, once again, to reach the brother who had tried so hard to escape from him.


End file.
